The new Verbena cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Verbena varieties. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during August of 2013.
The seed parent is the unpatented, propriety variety referred to as Verbena ‘VE-12-6629’. The pollen parent is the unpatented, propriety variety referred to as Verbena ‘VE-12-6760’. The new variety was discovered in August of 2014 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2013 crossing, in a greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. Date of first sale was Dec. 3, 2017, in Belgium. This sale was made directly by the inventor or one who obtained the claimed invention directly or indirectly from the inventor. This sale and all public disclosures made before the filing of this application fall within the exception allowed under 102(b)(1).
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘DVERVBIPNK’ first by vegetative cuttings was first performed during August of 2014, at a greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. Subsequent propagation by vegetative cuttings has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in multiple successive generations.